


do we know how to love?

by oceansregina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Romantic Fluff, SOFT GAYS, emma is wife material sometimes, gay panic everywhere, henry's a cutie i love him, just you and our ladies, manga-style fanfic, no straights here ladies, regina is a tsundere (again), valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansregina/pseuds/oceansregina
Summary: rule number one when sharing a kid: don’t ask said kid for any kind of help.featuring a very tsundere regina, ‘i’m on top’ emma, and more cooking bc gays like to play wife every once in a while,,, right...a valentines day-themed manga sequel (???) to ‘maybe i need you.' no words bc it's a ~manga~ uwu





	do we know how to love?

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends <3 it’s ur girl kay (again)  
> i know, i know, i told so many of you ‘i have plans for another manga this year, but not any time soon bc uni is about to start etc etc etc’
> 
> me @ y’all: surprise bitches !!! thought you saw the last of me!!!
> 
> but hear me out: after the overwhelming amount of love y’all gave ‘maybe i need you’ i was literally on a high bc like wow people actually liked reading a manga !! people actually enjoyed the story !! people likED my art !!!! my anxious ass was just in awe, so thank you all for that :')
> 
> so, five days ago, i said ‘fuck this i wanna draw, it’s valentines this week, so many of us are probs alone including myself so let’s just spread a bit of love by making anoTHER manga featuring the Softest Couple In The World !!! bc they’re in love confirmed !!!’ so here’s what five days worth of work looks like lmAO. it’s much shorter than the first one, but there’s only so much i can do. also, i came up with the story and all the dialogue in less than five minutes so i apologise if it’s a bit lame / boring hAHAHAHA
> 
> but i’m being serious this time: this will be the last manga you’ll see from me for a while. orientation literally starts next week or something and i need time to prepare myself for the Stress(TM) i’m sure uni will bring me. but it's definitely not the last full stop.
> 
> if you’ve read my first one, you know the drill! if you’re new to reading manga, the way to read it is generally top-to-bottom, left-to-right :)
> 
> thanks to @crownscrystal on twitter for pestering me while i tried to finish this. and then screaming at me when she got to read it. if there are mistakes pls attack her, not me, bc she's my beta reader <333
> 
> anyways, happy valentines day swen <3 please accept all my love for you in the form of this lil manga. you're the best !!!  
> i hope you like this as much as the first, maybe even more, idk. 
> 
> （バレンタイン・デーがつまらないでしょう。寂しいですよ（笑））

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/47088831511/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/47088837171/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/47036710232/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/40124074763/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/47088833051/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/33213806438/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/33213803978/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/33213801328/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/33213798608/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/32147040697/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/40124092583/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/32147035497/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/47088845951/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145110977@N07/33213809198/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @oceansregina if you want to see more of my art / slide into my dms (i’m accepting gf applications but i also accept you screaming at me for anything)  
> i also have my links (ko-fi etc) on there if you'd like to consider supporting me <3 for which i'd be eternally grateful but i'm fine with your love haha <3  
> thank you again for reading <3


End file.
